In Another Lifetime
by Kurisutori618
Summary: This is an AU story where Eleven reunites with a familiar face only much younger then you think.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**In Another life**

**_This is an AU story where a young girl is waiting for a man and his big blue box, she just hopes its the right one._**

* * *

**XXX**

It was a slightly foggy day and a young girl with her thick blonde wavy hair ending below her shoulders and blue eyes, near her early 20s was waiting in the Rosalyn Park at near 10.30 am. It was cold outside since it was autumn, so she wore a long wooly red scarf wrapped round her neck and wore warm thick black coat over a long sleeve sweater and black skirt with black tights and white shoes. She was here because she got a message from someone very important to her. She hadn't seen him for 2 years and was missing him very much.

So here she was, pacing on the discarded leaves from the nearby trees upon the grass, and then she heard it, a strange engine like whirring sound and she looked up and saw it, a fading in and out blue police box.

She anticipated his return and was slightly nervous. He warned her that if this was ever going work, the only way she will know is if he knew her, he would have to say one word to her to know this was the right version of him.

As the box began to be solid in view, she watched the door of the police box open and stared at the man coming out ahead of her and saw him stare around the park till he saw her and went still. This man had a rather disheveled appearance and messed up dark brown hair being blown softly from wind, but the tweed coat jacket and the bow tie were unmistakable. Her doctor, but she couldn't be sure by how far?

He looked at her and the girl couldn't help but hear her heart quicken at the sight, is this the right him? Will he remember me?

He stared at her and looked at her rather hesitantly and unsure to approach her or not. So he spoke almost in a whisper "Melody?" he said almost questionably.

The girl slowly smiled. He remembers me she thought sighing in relief. He knows me.

* * *

**XXX**

The doctor watched as her uncertain face soon brightened with a smile on her face when he said her name.

His felt himself relax to have got here on right time. I can't waste one second, not one minute he thought to himself.

He slowly moved toward her and she practically leapt out to him, surprising him that he had to hold her waist tightly and steady himself, as she held him close with her arms wrapped around his neck for dear life.

"You came back!" Melody murmured happily, breathing him in while in his embrace. My doctor she thought.

"I always come back!" the doctor said closing his eyes and kissing the top of her head affectionately.

That was quite a hug! He thought.

Melody was smiling with content on her face nuzzled deeper into his neck.

She smelled like faint lavender the doctor thought and he missed this girl terribly and would hold onto her forever if he could, but could already feel her soon break out of their embrace and relented.

Melody looked upon the doctor's face. The doctor looked restless with bags under his eyes and looked rather sad behind his smile but he looked exactly as she remembered him when they first met.

"How long has it been?" he asked wearily. Melody sighed and said "two years."

The doctor scratched the back of his neck nervously looking rather guilty but Melody then asked how long since he seen her, he answered after a minute to think about it, "too long" he decided to say.

Melody grinned than turned away from him to practically skip to the police box and opened the door to shut it behind her.

The doctor blinked to himself then walked and approached the door of his police box and then heard through the door, Melody squealing in delight, "Oh I've missed you! Did you miss me!" followed by a soft appreciated humming sound from the Tardis. Melody giggled happily.

The doctor shook his head chuckling to himself. "Sometimes I think you like the Tardis more than me" he teased her when he closed the Tardis door behind him.

"I gave you a nice hug!" She retorted.

"You gave me an attack, disguised in a pretense as a hug" the doctor corrected.

"I hate you!" She said masking her laughter.

"No you don't" he replied knowingly.

Melody chuckled as she glided her hands on the console around every side as if trying to remember every surface in every detail in her head, "you got anything to eat?" She asked him not looking up but still glancing long, along the keys and functions of the console in awe.

The doctor rather puzzled said "Didn't you eat breakfast today?" walking up to her as he checked his watch and it said 10.55am. She should have already eaten.

Melody rolled her eyes and turned around and replied "I planned to, but I was too excited to see you that at soon as it was morning, I got dressed and then walked all the way over to the park, to wait for you till you arrived."

The doctor gave her an exasperated look.

"Melody! You shouldn't be skipping on breakfast!" he scolded as he bopped her on the nose with a tap of his finger, pretending to be cross, but really finding her rather amusing.

"I wanted to see you" Melody said rather innocently with her hands behind her back and looking at him with her blue eyes.

The doctor looked at her and sighed, and then passed her and said "I'll get you something from the kitchen" he said disappearing up the stairs to leave Melody alone in the Tardis.

Melody smiled behind him then looked around her in the Tardis and then sat herself down on one of the seats.

"So how has the doctor been?" she said to the Tardis, the Tardis made an exhausted sound as if sighing, like same old same old, Melody smiled and said "that bad huh? Yeah he's quite a handful but what can you do!" she found herself saying.

2 years ago she would have thought of herself a straight nutter for talking to a piece of machinery but she eventually sensed with time on a few adventures with the doctor, that the machine had feelings and presence. It's hard to explain, like it was alive like she was. She felt understood in the Tardis.

"You girls aren't talking behind my back again are you?" The doctor said suspiciously, while returning back into the room with a bowl with cereal in one hand and a spoon in the other and passed over them to Melody and grabbed a nearby seat and sat in front of her.

"Thanks Doctor, did you get the ones with blue berries?" She asked him.

"Ooooh" the doctor said with pause and then reached inside his coat jacket and replied "Here we are" popping out a packet of fresh blueberries. Her favorite.

Yay! he remembered them she thought and swiped one from the packet in his hand and turned up her head and flicked a berry in the air to catch it in her mouth and succeeded. She smiled with cheeky look on her face and a twinkle in her eye as she chewed her food smiling at him.

He couldn't help but smile back softly, she always did that to spite him, he tried it once himself, rubbish at it, but he didn't let that stop him. He just needed a bit of practice. That's all.

"You will teach me how to nail that trick one day, right Melody right?" He pressed like a little boy wanted to know how a magician got a bunny to appear from an empty top hat.

"One day" she said mischievously as she dipped her spoon and enjoyed her cereal. He couldn't help but pout at her remark.

"So how have you been since?" he asked her.

" I'm 23 now, since you last saw me and I hope to get out of London after I graduated university and succeeded in learning three languages of Italian, Dutch and French" she said proudly.

"Because you wanted to travel the world" the doctor answered.

"Right!" Melody confirmed "and I still do" as she propped herself up when she finished her breakfast and leapt up back to the console.

"Where to next Doctor?!" She exclaimed merrily to him.

He winked at her and set co-ordinates to a new adventure and pushed the lever.

* * *

**XXX**

**_Authors note_**

**_I finally wrote an Eleven and young River/Melody story Yay! Thankfully the inspiration kept to me by watching two fan made videos online about them. Imogen Poots is seriously the perfect younger version of River Song I'll say, Wow! and she has worked with Matt Smith ohohoho! Even more perfect! So as you can see this River is human and is not half time lord. So her back story is rather different than the original, but still has the same essence of the River Song we all know and love. Hope you liked it._**

**_I edited this, by changing the names, as it seems better. Okay thanks for reading._**


End file.
